One or more garden or watering hoses ore nearly universal pieces of household equipment, and the problem of storing such a flexible, elongate, and cumbersome article is also as universal as the article itself. As a result, numerous devices have been developed for hose storage over the years, ranging from a simple spike in a wall, post, or the like from which the coiled hose may be hung, to more elaborate stationary racks and revolving reels.
In each of the above cases, the hose is still generally stored outdoors, where it detracts from the decor and is vulnerable to theft or other damage. Moreover, generally the hose storage means along one wall of the home, where the hose may be difficult to reach if foundation plantings have been made. While the hose may alternatively be stored indoors, the retrieval of the hose from its indoor storage area and deployment out of doors, and the reversal of the procedure when the task is completed, unnecessarily complicate the task.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a hose reel system which may be permanently installed in a readily accessible location, but which also serves to protect the hose while in storage and to provide an unobtrusive storage means. The reel system and housing may be installed beneath the surface, as in a lawn or other planted area, with only a relatively small access panel being located at the surface. Alternatively, the reel may be installed in a basement or foundation crawl space area, with the small access panel being located in a foundation wall. Other features, such as a retracting mechanism, an electrical water supply shutoff solenoid valve, and/or heating means to prevent freezing, may also be provided as desired.